


Crybaby

by Alec_Bane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Nico di Angelo is a crybaby.His family is only perfect on the outside.No body actually knows who he is.He gets bullied at school.Then he falls in love.He lies to make himself seem better.And that's only the beginning...





	1. Prologue

"You're one of a kind and no one understands   
You try to explain but before you can start, those crybaby tears keep coming back again."~Crybaby  
"Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains."~Dollhouse 

Moonlight spilled through the window and lit up the room. Nico di Angelo finished putting all the dolls in their beds, and closed his dollhouse. The door opened and Bianca walked in.   
"You still play with my old dollhouse?" Bianca asked as she staggered into the room. "Nico... You are too old and you are a guy." The words came out cruel and cold. Tears filled Nico's eyes. Bianca crouched down in front of him.   
"Or are you a girl...?" Bianca smirked and Nico could smell marijuana on her breath. "Maybe I should call you Nicole. Are you a tranny, huh? Huh?" Bianca laughed coldly.   
"I am not!" Nico tried to yell, but it came out as a sob. Bianca laughed even more. "You are such a crybaby! No girl will EVER date you. You will die sad and lonely. I pity you." Bianca said as she should up and walked away.   
Nico just sat there and cried. After a moment he wiped his eyes and walked downstairs. The TV was on and his mother was sitting on the couch, a bottle of champagne in her hand.   
"Mama...?" Nico whispered. "Mama are you okay...?" Maria di Angelo just started at the screen with a vacant look on her face. Nico could feel the tears in his eyes again.  
Nico just walked away and to his parent's bedroom. He stopped before opening the door. He heard a woman giggling and his father moaning. Nico felt more tears stream down his face.  
Nico ran upstairs to his room and shut the door. Nico climbed into bed and started sobbing. Nothing was new. Nico knew everything that went on in his house.   
He knew that his father banged every woman he could get his hands on. He knew that his mother drank the liquor store dry. He knew that his sister smoked Cannibis.   
Nico didn't play with dollhouse because he is a she, no. Nico played with the dollhouse because he wanted one thing in his life that never changed and always stayed the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick note before we begin. When the words are italicized, that's Nico's thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~   
"Maybe it's a cruel joke on me. Whatever, whatever." ~Pity Party  
Nico went to school the next, and Leo Valdez was annoying as fuck. He threw paper airplanes at him, took the candy out of his lunch, and threw a cup of water in his face. No one at school noticed him, except for Leo.

Leo was the reason why Nico hated school. Leo had been bullying Nico, for about a good two years. Nico never did anything about it, he just hoped that Leo would leave him alone.  
Tomorrow would be Saturday, Nico's birthday. Nico had invited all of his classmates, and was positive that all of them would show up.   
Maybe my life doesn't have to be wonderful all the time, as long as I get to have one good day.

~Saturday~  
The piñata hung in the tree, balloons were tied to the chairs, and the candles on the cake were lit. Nico sat at the head of the table and waited, and waited, and waited. After an hour, Nico came to realize that no one would be coming. Nico's father was out on business, his mother was running errands, and his sister was at a sleepover; but he had no idea why none of his classmates showed up.   
No one cares about you enough to show up.  
Nico started to sob, then as if the universe wanted to play a cruel joke, the rain started pouring down.  
Nico sobbed harder, and his whole body shook because he was crying so hard. All of Nico's hope was gone. He wanted the party to go well. He wanted everyone to show up and be happy and celebrate.   
I guess that one good day is to much to ask for. I don't deserve it.   
Nico got up after he calmed down a little. He ran inside and shut the door. He went to the bathroom and took off his wet clothes, then dried himself off.   
Nico wrapped a towel around himself and stepped outside the bathroom. He heard his mother's voice, but couldn't make out the words. He also heard a man's voice that he didn't recognize.

Nico followed the sound of their voices and it lead him to the master bedroom. Maria was sucking on some guy's lips, and they were in the bed, half naked. Nico gasped a little and ran quietly to his room.   
Mama is doing what Papa does, cheat.  
Nico knew that they were having sex, he knew what sex was. Nico didn't want sex, he didn't like the thought of someone's hands touching his naked body. Nico was disgusted by the thought.  
Nico put on some clean clothes and climbed into bed. He laid there and cried quietly, clutching a pillow to his chest. This was his worst birthday yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around. You build me up like building blocks just so you can bring me down. You can crush my candy cane, but you'll never catch me cry." ~Alphabet Boy  
Monday came and Nico went to school. He was actually doing okay, until Leo Valdez showed up. Leo constantly tripped Nico every time he got the chance, destroyed Nico's art project, and took his homework.   
A paper airplane hit the back of Nico's head as the bell rang. Nico sat in his seat as everyone else left the room. Nico could feel himself wanting to cry, but didn't.   
Leo walked over to Nico. "You know... Your sister is pretty, but you are beautiful," Leo said and smiled crookedly. "I want you..." He whispered leaning in close. Nico jerked back, he could smell the marijuana on his breath.   
Figures. Bianca got her pot from him.   
"Fuck off," Nico spat out at him. "You can't treat me like shit then come over with your pot breath and expect me to like you."  
"I'm only mean to you because I like you," Leo said as he walked over and closed the blinds. "I really like you. I like you, like you."  
Nico jumped to his feet. "I don't like you at all," Nico huffed. "I hate you. I hate you, hate you."  
"But you're so cute," Leo smirked. "So tiny, and your hair curls up like baby bat wings. You are the guy version of Snow White." Leo laughed a little.   
Nico just stood there, unsure of what to say. Leo walked over and locked the door. "I wanna do naughty things to you~" Leo whispered walking back over to Nico. He grabbed Nico's hips, and Nico could feel the heat rising to his face. Nico grabbed Leo's shoulders, leaned in, and head butted him as hard as he could in the face. Leo yelped and jumped back, holding his face in his hands.   
Nico grabbed his things and ran out. Nico had always known that he preferred boys instead of girls. Nico has never told anyone this. Nico thought Leo was cute at first, but after the way Leo treated him, Nico lost all feelings for him. And the fact that he smoked Cannibis just like is sister, only made him more unattractive.  
What if he is the best you can do? I mean, you like boys, he likes boys and you, so why not?   
Nico pondered this on the way home, but came to the conclusion that he was better than that. He would not be a liar, cheater, addict like the rest of his family.


	4. Chapter 4

"Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we, go. Will I catch up to love? I can never tell, I don't know. Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel. Why'd you steal my cotton candy heart? You threw it in this damn coin slot. And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck. Riding, riding, riding." ~Carousel

A month went by, and Nico hadn't seen Leo since. Nico didn't know what happened to him, which made him sad, and that made him cry. After awhile though, Nico stopped crying over him.   
The carnival came to town, and his mother made Bianca take him. "Hey Nico," Bianca said smiling. "Why don't you ride the carousel, huh? It'll be fun!"  
"Will you ride with me?!" Nico asked with excitement in his voice and hope in his eyes. Nico loved his sister, he just hated what marijuana did to her.   
"Yeah," Bianca said slowly. They walked over to the carousel and Bianca helped Nico get on one of the horses. Then Bianca hopped off. Nico looked down at her. "Come on Bee," Nico said. "You said that you would ride."  
"I lied," Bianca said as she crossed her arms. "Have fun." Nico was about to get off, but the carousel started to turn and Nico started to cry.   
Nico's tears stayed in his eyes when he saw a beautiful blonde haired boy buying cotton candy. Nico's eyes dried, his heart skipped a beat, his throat went dry, and his palms started to sweat.   
I'm in love. This is what love feels like. He must be my soulmate.  
Nico smiled at the boy, but he wasn't looking. Nico hopped down from the horse, and jumped off the carousel. He ran over to the blonde haired boy.   
"Hello, I'm Nico," Nico said smiling widely. "Nico di Angelo." The boy smiled at him. "I'm Will Solace," he said. "Want some cotton candy?" He pinched off a piece and handed it to Nico. Nico took it and ate it.  
That was the beginning. Nico and Will rode rides, and played games. Nico was horrible at the games and didn't win a single prize, but Will gave Nico some of his prizes.   
"I had a really good time," Nico said as he smiled at Will. "Me too," Will smiled back. "But it's getting late, we should probably head home. See you later?"

"Yeah," Nico blushed. "Yes definitely." Will hesitated before walking off. Nico watched as he walked over to a blonde haired girl, and wrapped his arm around her. Nico's smiled faded, and his heart sunk.   
Nico ran home and up to his room. Nico started to cry, and his cries turned into sobs. A few minutes later, Bianca walked in. "What now crybaby?" Bianca asked sounding annoyed.   
"I met my soulmate," Nico whispered. "We rode rides and he won me prizes, but... He has a girlfriend."  
Bianca laughed. "Of course he does crybaby," she said. "All pretty boys have girlfriends. No boy wants to date a boy. Except you. If only you were a girl, boys would like you. But you're not, and if you want to be, then that would make you a tranny instead of fag." Bianca walked out the room and shut the door behind her.   
Nico got ready for bed, then climbed into bed, but he couldn't go to sleep. Nico couldn't get Bianca's words out of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kids forever, kids forever. Baby soft skin turns into leather. Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic. No one will love you if you're unattractive." ~Mrs. Potato Head  
Nico stared at himself in the mirror. Pale skin, black hair, and dark eyes.   
If you don't like what you see, just change it right? Bianca was right, you need to be a girl for him to love you back.  
Bianca was out at some party, so Nico snuck into her room. Nico knew what (he thought) he had to do. First, clothes. Nico took off all his clothes and put Bianca's underwear and bra on; and stuffed the bra with tissues. Then he put on black pantyhose, a black simple dress, and black heels.   
Nico plugged in the straightener and waited for it to heat up, before using it to straighten his curly hair. Then he put on some of Bianca's makeup. Nico actually thought that he could pass for a pretty girl.   
Nico saw an invitation laying on Bianca's desk. The party she was going to.


End file.
